Holding out for a Hiiro
by Shinigamis Shi no tenshi
Summary: 1x2...Songfic


"Holding out for a Hiiro"  
  
By Shinigamis Shi no tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: Okee, I do not own anyone in this story except the outfit the singer wears, and the bar. I also do not own the song "Holding out for a hero" by Bonnie Tyler. Lyrics are in ITALICS. I don't even own my muse, Chibi-kitty-chan.  
  
CKC: I own myself :D.  
  
SSnt: This is based all around a song my friend sent me the lyrics to. Downloaded it and instantly thought this up. The lyrics just seem perfect for it!  
  
CKC: You think EVERY song is perfect for those two.  
  
SSnt: No I don't! Cherry lips (go baby go) by Garbage is better for Quatre and Trowa cos it sounds just like Quatre! Well anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Warnings: 1x2/2x1, which ever one you like!  
  
~  
  
The four boys sighed as Duo bounced off happily to get the drinks in. Duo had dragged them down to a bar again, this time because it was Karaoke night. Quatre was always keen on socialising, and the pair of them had managed to drag the other three boys with them.  
  
Duo had ordered the five drinks and was waiting for them to arrive when he noticed a clipboard with a list of names on it. He began smirking and wrote something down.  
  
Quatre hurriedly stood up and took three drinks from Duo before they all went over the floor due to Duo's insane clumsiness.  
  
"Number 520, can you head toward the dressing room now please." A voice boomed out.  
  
"Ahh, Be back in a minute guys. Gotta…visit the little boys room." Duo made up an excuse quickly before running off.  
  
~  
  
"Where is that baka Maxwell? He left 15 minutes ago!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"There's probably a queue. It's a pity though, he's missing the karaoke."  
  
"…"  
  
The four boys turned to the stage as the curtains went up for the next act. The singer was standing with their back to the audience, dressed in a *tight* black suit with long wavy chestnut hair flowing freely down their back. They began tapping a foot as the music started.  
  
The music began to flow through the singer, each beat matching the beat of their heart.  
  
They silently whispered to themselves. "1…2…3!" Still with their back to the audience, they began to sing, their beautiful voice being sound around the bar though the speakers.  
  
"Where have all the good men gone,  
  
And where are all the gods?  
  
Where's the street wise Hercules,  
  
To fight the rising odds?  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream  
  
Of what I need…"  
  
They turned to face the audience as the chorus started. The four boys gasped as they recognised the singer as Duo.  
  
"I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
  
Larger than life…"  
  
"Somewhere after midnight  
  
In my wildest fantasy  
  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
  
There's someone reaching back for me  
  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"  
  
Duo was really throwing himself into the song, dancing about on the stage. He loved attention, it was exhilarating to him.  
  
"I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
  
I need a Hiiiiiiroooo  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the end of the night!!"  
  
"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
  
I could swear that there is someone somewhere  
  
Watching me!  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
  
And the storm and the flood  
  
I can feel his approach  
  
Like the fire in my blood!"  
  
"I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
  
I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
  
I need a Hiiro  
  
I'm holding out for a Hiiro till the end of the night!"  
  
Duo bowed as the curtain fell, basking in the applause. He gave a quick glance up to look at the other pilots, who were sitting wide-eyed with open mouths, except Hiiro who was out of his sight.  
  
~  
  
Quatre smiled a little to himself. It had been obvious for a while that the braided boy had a "thing" for the stoic Japanese pilot. And now it was obvious to everyone in the bar too, after that performance. Wufei sat there, wide eyed with blood coming from his nose. Trowa absentmindedly thought about how nice Duo's hair looked down.  
  
Duo walked back to the table. He was happy he had finally gotten the courage to show the others how he was, but scared in case Hiiro battered him to death, which was highly likely after that.  
  
Duo thumped down in his seat, grabbing his drink and downing the entire thing.  
  
"Man, singing makes you thirsty!" He laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He turned around, feeling someone's eyes burning the back of his neck. He came face to face with Hiiro's death glare. "He he…Hi Hiiro…"  
  
Duo's eyes grew huge as the other boy kissed him. His arms slunk around Hiiro's neck as they deepened the kiss. Hiiro broke it, gasping for air.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me, like a normal person, rather than making an ass of yourself out there?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Cos making myself look an ass is what I'm good at! And anyway, it's not my way to do things quietly!"  
  
"Baka." Hiiro pulled him in again.  
  
~  
  
SSnt: See, CKC, it is a good song for this!  
  
CKC: I give up. You're hopeless. A lost case.  
  
SSnt: And proud of it! Please review! Reviews keep an authoress happy! Oh, and Flames will be used to light my lair where I keep the g-boys captive. Ja ne! 


End file.
